Christmas Eve Storm
by TwoCute
Summary: And it was Christmas Eve; nobody should suffer horribly on Christmas Eve, not even Zim. ZaDF/ZaDR


**Hello, everyone! The Christmas holidays have began, woooot! And I wrote a little Christmas story, it's nothing special but I wanted to post something Christmassy for once. :T**

**My beta is gone for the holidays but I tried to edit as much as I could! TxT I hope there aren't too many mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

Dib was in the washroom when he heard screaming from outside the window. Dib whipped his head to the tightly shut window and saw the massive snow storm that hit the town. It was Christmas Eve and a giant storm hit around 5 pm.

Dib listened to the continuous screaming and realized that he knew the voice. It was Zim's robot thing! Dib opened the window and was rudely greeted with an intensely cold gust of wind and snow. He strained his eyes under his now wet lenses.

A green and black blob was franticly running around something. Dib leaned out the window more to see what Gir was doing and his eyes widened at the sight of a limp body on the snow covered ground. His first thought was Zim.

Out of sheer curiosity, Dib left the bathroom and headed to the door. He quickly put on his boots. Gaz was on the couch, watching TV and playing her gameslave.

"Where are you going?" she asked angrily, not really caring.

Dib muttered something about 'a body' and 'a robot', Gaz paid it no attention, instantly thinking it was something stupid. She grunted in response.

Dib opened the door and a cold, harsh wind blow in at a rapid speed.

Gaz growled. "Close the door!" she yelled over the wind. Dib put his arm over his face and shut the door with his other arm. Gir's screams could be heard clearly.

"MASTA! MASTA!" he yelled and cried at the same time. Dib ran up to the body that he could identify as Zim. The pink shirt and Gir's screaming gave it away.

"What the heck is going on!" Dib yelled over the storm to Gir, who pointed at Zim franticly.

"HE WON'T WAKE UP!" Gir cried more. Dib looked to the motionless body with fear. He knelt down beside Zim and turned him over a bit.

Zim's eyes were opened to dangerously low slits; his breathing was extremely irregular and the chattering of sharp teeth was painfully loud. Dib gasped at the Zim before him. The poor alien was only wearing a hat and scarf. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his clothes were wet, burning his skin.

Without another thought, Dib began to lift the invader off the ground. Zim whimpered and winced as he tried to move himself but his limps weren't working properly. Gir kept crying until Dib had his mater in his arms and Zim straddled the other's front helplessly, whining in pain.

Dib was amazed at himself for doing this but the sight of a living thing suffering through such harsh conditions could make any human feel horrible if they didn't help.

And it was Christmas Eve; nobody should suffer horribly on Christmas Eve, not even Zim.

At the door Dib yelled at Gir "Hey, open the door!" Gir listened for once and Dib stepped in, Gir following closely behind. Gaz poked her head over the couch and her eyes widened.

"What the hell is that. Zim?" she asked.

Dib ignored Gaz as he headed to the couch and slowly laid Zim on it. Zim didn't want to let go but he did and curled up into a ball once he was fully on the couch. He was still shaking, wet and his teeth chattered like crazy.

Both siblings exchanged a look as Gir ran over to Zim, climbed up the couch and tried to snuggle as best as he could with his master. Zim groaned but let the disguised dog into his arms.

Dib went to put his stuff away and Gaz stared at Zim. Soon after Dib was sitting in the middle of the couch and stared at Zim too.

Zim would move and shiver loudly so Dib decided to get up and get the frozen enemy a blanket. When Dib put the blanket over Zim, Zim looked up at him. They stared for a moment then Zim looked away in shame or embarrassment. Dib understood how Zim was feeling and after one blanket, Dib went to get a few more because Zim was still violently shaking.

Gaz just sat there, silently accepting Zim's presence. Once Zim was a giant ball of blankets, Dib sat back down.

Zim fell asleep at some point.

"So was he just outside or something…" Gaz asked. Dib looked at Zim then to the TV.

"He was just lying on the side walk…" Dib said still bewildered by the fact. Gaz made a thoughtful noise in her throat. They didn't talk after that.

An hour later, Zim stirred again. He stretched his legs and they moved onto Dib's lap in the process. The action made the human jump but he relaxed after. Gaz had fallen asleep on the couch too since it was two in the morning, Dib and Gaz always had difficulty sleeping on Christmas Eve, their dad instructed them to be in bed by 10:30 but they never listened.

After Zim didn't move for a bit, Dib slowly shoved Zim's legs off his lap and got off the couch. Dib figured he'd make some hot chocolate since it helped him get sleepy during the winter. He flicked on the light in the kitchen and headed to the cupboard to get the giant tin of cocoa powder then he went to get a mug. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he scooped powder into his cup. He went to the kettle and filled it with water.

Turning the kettle on to boil his water, Dib wanted to go change into his pajamas. He turned to leave the kitchen then saw an ominous figure at the entrance.

"Holy shit!" he gasped with his hand clenching his heart. Zim was standing at the entrance with two blankets wrapped around his small frame. Zim jumped a bit at Dib's jumpiness. "You scared me." Dib said in relief that there wasn't really any threat.

Zim looked around the room then back at Dib, who was making his way to Zim. Dib brushed his fingers against Zim's check unintentionally to see if the alien was warm at all. When he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand away, muttered an apology then continued to make his way to his room. Zim looked behind him. He didn't mind the contact.

"Why did you…save Zim…" Zim asked before Dib could leave. Dib stopped to look back at Zim, who was genuinely confused.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _mean." Dib exclaimed. Zim didn't look convinced though. Dib looked down to the floor and said quietly "You wouldn't have done the same for me would you."

Zim turned around and walked in front of Dib, looked him straight in his honey eyes and said "No."

Dib was about to rage but Zim put his chilly finger against Dib's lips, creasing all movement in the human. Zim gave Dib one last look before he closed his eyes and went on his tippy toes.

Their lips pressed against each other gently. Dib's eyes widened and his body went stiff as a board. Then Zim pressed a bit harder and wrapped his arms over Dib's shoulders, taking the blankets with him. When Dib's eyes couldn't get any wider and his face was as red as Rudolph's nose, Dib pressed into the kiss too. He slowly snaked his arms around Zim's damp waist.

The kiss broke and Zim leaned against Dib's body, his head rested on the human's shoulder. The tiny irken was still very cold but he wasn't shivering nearly as much. They stood there between the lit-up kitchen and the dark living room with the TV on low volume.

After a minute or two, Dib had to ask "Why did you kiss me…?"

Zim pulled back and said "I thought I was dead back there…" then he looked up to the ceiling. "And isn't that a kissing leaf up there?" he asked.

Dib looked up and his face went red again. There mistletoe hung off the kitchen doorway. "W-Who put that up there!" he said comically. Zim chuckled, making Dib's face grow an even darker shade of red.

The two were wrapped in a double blanket cocoon until Zim removed his arms and said smugly "You should finish making…whatever it is you're making, Dib-stink." Dib looked back at his hot chocolate and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I just need to change." He said quietly and headed to his room to change. Zim stood under the mistletoe and watched Gir sleepily crawl over to the sleeping Gaz human and cuddle beside her with a cute little squeak. Then Zim noticed something huge and tall in the corner of the living room, behind the couch just a few feet away from the door. Zim walked up to the dark object and realized it was a heavily decorated Christmas tree. It wasn't on though. He waited at the tree until Dib came down. Dib was half-way down the stairs, with a pair of white and baby blue striped pajamas on, and then he noticed Zim at the tree.

"Oh, we forgot to turn the tree on." Dib said absentmindedly as he continued down the stairs. He made his way to the tree and kneeled down against the wall. He rummaged his arm through the fake bushes and wrapped boxes until he found the pug and it took him another minute or two it plug the cord into the outlet.

In a second the tree lit up the entire room beautifully. Zim's purple eyes enlarged with pure fascination. A tiny gasp escaped his lips and the alien stared at the tree. Dib watched Zim's reaction, thinking it was the cutest thing. Dib smiled and stood beside Zim, proudly.

"Me and Gaz worked hard decorating it." He said to Zim. Zim reached out his hand and fiddled with the tiny glass lights.

Dib headed back into the kitchen; about five minutes later he came back with two mugs in his hands. Zim sat in front of the tree, looking at the neatly wrapped presents. Dib sat beside the alien and handed him a cup.

"It's hot chocolate." He said as he blew on his. Zim took the drink and nodded. He was ok with hot chocolate, it was yummy and warm. They sat there for some time, enjoying the Christmas glow, warm hot chocolate and the new relationship they were developing.

When Zim was done his hot chocolate he asked "Can Zim stay over?" Zim half-expected Dib to say no and send him home in the cold again.

"Might as well, it's almost three in the morning." Dib chuckled as he took his last sip of his drink. He took Zim's cup and said "Stay for Christmas Zim, it'd be alright."

Zim looked up at the human. "Zim has never celebrated this holiday." He said sincerely. Dib smiled wide at the alien.

"Then stay. Come," he gestured Zim to follow him "Let's go to bed now."

They went into the kitchen to put away the cups and went up to Dib's room. Zim took out his contacts since sleeping with them on would be displeasing in the morning. Dib removed the blankets from his bed and let Zim crawl in. Dib turned off his bedroom light and slipped under the bed sheets. Dib faced Zim, thinking about how weird all this was but how happy it made him.

"You ok, Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim turned to face the human. "Zim is cold." He said softly. Dib went to get the alien his blankets again but a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. Dib looked at Zim, who stared back. Then Dib got the hint and his face flushed. The human shifted around to Zim as Zim shuffled closer to the human, their bodies rubbed together softly then Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist, pulling him closer and Zim snuggled to Dib with a content sigh.

They said goodnight to each other and soon after that, they were out like lights.

The next morning Dib groaned and stretched. The sun was shining and felt warm and toasty. Dib could feel Zim's body heat attached to him and he smiled. The alien was purring lightly as Dib lay there for a bit, listening and indulging in the feeling of his old enemy sleeping peacefully. Then the thought of Christmas appeared inside his head. He shook Zim lightly and the alien's eye opened delicately and looked straight into Dib's light yellow ones.

Dib smiled sweetly and said "Merry Christmas, Zim."

**All done! It's short but sweet? Idk, hope you enjoyed! Spend lots of time with your friends and families! (L)**

**Just in case you were wondering, Zim got lost in the dense snow storm while walking Gir and ended up collapsing from the cold. Fortunately, Zim fell in front of Dib's house! Ahh, the magic of Christmas! ^u^**


End file.
